


Trust Your Instinct

by Amoux



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoux/pseuds/Amoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a comic.  Spark comes to save the day and proves he's not just the dorky leader everyone assumes he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Your Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Based on http://surfacage.tumblr.com/post/148884792904/some-guy-instinct-just-memes-around-uselessly-i

The Mystic Headquarters was nothing but smoking ruins.  Smoke curled from the blown out walls, and the ruins of the building littered the ground with impassible wreckage.  The blue banners that once hung proudly on the walls were in tatters, and there was a thin layer of ash that hung in the air, ash that choked up Candela’s lungs and she gave a racking cough.  The little flareon at her feet glanced up at her warily, and unconsciously Candela’s hand went down to stroke the flame furred pokemon comfortingly.  “I’m fine, Ember,” Candela assured the pokemon.  She glanced up to Blanche and a frown touched her lips.

The leader wore their deadpanned signature expression.  Showing little to no emotion as they gazed upon the destruction of their Headquarters.  But Candela, after traveling with the trainer since they were ten years old, knew better.  Could see the devastation in Blanche’s eyes as worry and stress creased the finest edges of their pale eyes.  Candela straightened, resting a hand on Blanche’s shoulder.  “We’ll find them,” She promised.

“Thank you.”  Candela frowned and cocked her head.  Blanche’s face hadn’t changed, and she watched the ruins thoughtfully.  “For coming to help me,” Blanche said, her voice monotoned.  “You and Spark.  I know things have become rather tense due to the rising competition between our Guilds. You were not required to come to my assis-  _ oof!”  _ She scowled as Candela gave a sharp laugh, roping an arm around Blanche’s shoulders and knocked their heads together.

“Screw the guilds,” Candela said with a grin, her chocolate hair windblown and messy from their previous battles.  “You’re not just my competition.  You’re my friend. So is Spark.  And I’ll always help you.”  

Blanche was never good with heart to heart conversations.  So they squirmed out of Candela’s grasp and brushed the dust off their shoulders. “We should find my Initiates.” 

Candela nodded with agreement, stepping back.  “Lead the way.”

Blanche took the lead, her vaporeon right on her heels as the two quietly navigated through the ruins of the Mystic Headquarters.  They’d received word that Team Rocket had launched a massive attack, and were too far away to arrive before they caused heavy damage.  The last they’d heard, there had been reported several casualties, and the survivors were taken hostage while Team Rocket ‘liberated’ them of their Pokemon.  

Blanche curled their hands into fists, grating their teeth.  They should have predicted this.  Team Rocket had been eyeballing their Headquarters for some time now, but Blanche had never suspected that they would have the audacity to attack them in the middle of the day.  

Blanche glanced up and gasped, grabbing Candela’s arm and dragged the girl behind a pillar.  The two leaders placed their backs against its hard surface, glancing around the edges.  They found them.  Right in the Headquarters gallery, were Blanche’s followers.  They were all shoved against the furthest wall, their heads hanging and hands tied behind their backs.  The injured were lying bound on the ground.  Some of them weren’t moving, and Blanche’s stomach flipped.  

She could nearly feel the anger radiating off Candela, and the Valor Leader gave a snarl, moving to step from behind the pillar when Blanche snapped out their hand and gripped Candela’s arm.  “Wait!” She hissed.  “We need to come up with a plan.”

“We only have a few minutes before your people are going to be shipped away and their Pokemon sold off.”

“I  _ know _ Candela but without a proper strategy-”

“Blanche, sometimes you just need to go with it.”

Blanche hesitated.  Logic told them that they should wait until they had the advantage, but their heart told them that Candela was right.  They had to move now.  “Should we wait until Spark?”

Candela hesitated, her eyes worried.  “If...if Spark isn’t here yet, it means something’s held him up.  Something bad.”  They both fell silent and Candela gave a shuddering breath, moving a gloved hand down to twist a pokeball in her hand.  “No. We need to move, now.” She looked to Blanche.  There was a fiery passion in her gaze, like liquid flame in her crimson eyes.  “Are you with me.” 

Blanche nodded grimly.  “I’m with you.” 

The two trainers stepped out from behind the pillar, immediately attracting the attention of Team Rocket.  There were about ten of them, and upon seeing the lone leaders a round of laughter rose up among their ranks.  “Well, well, well!” Chortled one man, leaning back against his venusaur.  “Look who it is!”

“Where are they.”

The man raised a brow at Blanche’s demand.  “What, got a score to settle?”

Candela growled, stepping beside Blanche.  “I think we both do.”

The man rolled his shoulders. “Whatever you say, Candle.  Yo,  _ Klausen!  _ Branch wants a word with you.”

Blanche sucked in a breath as a figure stepped out from behind the venusaur, and their stomach gave a familiar twist.  The figure was an exact replica of Blanche, save for the fact that their hair was separated into two treads and their eyes held the metallic glint of someone malicious.  “Well, I can’t say I’m surprised,” Klausen mused.  They clicked their tongue and a scyther dashed out of the shadows to their side and Klausen dashed out their hand, grasping a collar around its neck.  Blanche gasped.  That scyther belonged to one of their initiates.  “See these?” Klausen said, tapping the R on the collar’s length.  “The Pokemon now belong to me, dearest twin.  You are clearly outnumbered, and outmatched.  What can you possibly do.” 

Blanche’s eyes flared and they exhaled, brushing their hair back and swept their coat backwards.  “Fight.”

A smile twitched at the edge of Klausen’s lip, and the Team Rocket leader shrugged and waved their hand.  “As you insist.” Klausen turned to two men beside them.  “Draco. Zayne. Finish them off.”

The two men gave dark smiles and nodded.  

“Venusaur, go!”

“Arbok, attack.”

The venusaur lumbered forward as the hooded arbok slithered between its thick legs, opening its mouth to reveal cruel fangs.   The remaining number of Team Rocket were settled around, watching with open amusement.  Klausen had stepped back to watch the battle, their face as nonchalant as Blanche’s.  Blanche wasn’t watching their sibling though.  Their eyes were peeled to the two pokemon, their mind whirring.  “Venusaur, weak to fire, 240 lbs, slower than typical of his breed, send your flareon,” Blanche murmured under their breath. “Vaporeon will deal with arbok.”

A smile tugged at Candela’s mouth as the familiar battle lust lit up her eyes.  “You got it,” Candela grinned.  “Ember, go, use fire spin!”

“Venusaur, razor leaf!”

As flames and bladed leaves dashed at one another, Blanche turned their attention on the arbok.  Vaporeon gave a growl, digging her paws into the ground. “Arbok, acid spray!”

“Dodge it, vaporeon.”

A jet of acid sprang from the glands underneath the arbok’s forked tongue and nimbly, vaporeon danced to the edge and Blanche jumped to the side as the acid splattered against the pillar they’d been standing beside, and watched with narrowed eyes as the acid ate away at the thick stone.  “Vaporeon, use water pulse!”

The vaporeon opened its mouth, an orb of water gathering at its fangs before launching it forward towards the arbok.  Zane spat out another command and the cobra hissed, spinning around and slashed its tail through the water, dissipating the attack and the orb splashed down into the ground.  “Arbok, crunch.”

Blanche grated their teeth as the arbok slithered quickly over the rubble and ruins of the headquarters, slipping through vaporeon’s legs before coming up on its side and sank its fangs into the pokemon’s flank.  Vaporeon gave a shout and Blanche growled, slashing their hand through the air.  “Shake it off, now!”

Out of the corner of their eye, Blanche noticed shapes coming up.  Team Rocket members getting bored of just watching and sending their pokemon forward.  Candela had called out arcanine, and now her two pokemon were battling against a scyther, a houndoom and a venusaur all at once.

A yowl of pain gathered Blanche’s attention again and she glanced back.  Arbok had her vaporeon in a tight grip, constricting the life out of the pokemon and Blanche could see vaporeon writhing in its grasp.  “Vaporeon, tail whip!”

Vaporeon flicked its tail, slapping it roughly against arbok’s face and the serpent hissed with rage, its body loosening just enough for vaporeon to squirm out of its grip and stumbled away.  Stumbled away just in time for a sandslash to slice at its back and send it flying.  

“Vaporeon!”

A sandslash and a pidgeot had joined the fray.  While the pidgeot buffetted its wings, sending vaporeon sailing through the air, sandslash swiped it back down onto the ground with its clawed limb and Blanche shouted attack after attack.  Vaporeon held its own against the three foes, but Blanche could see its strength beginning to ebb away.  No.  She would not lose another pokemon to these....these abhorrent human beings.  

“Wait.”

Zane and the other attacking trainers looked back.  Klausen stepped forward, and at their side were their own pokemon.  A koffing and nidoking, both of which looked more than pleased to fight.  “So where’s your blastoise, Branch?” Klausen asked mildly.  There was  a wicked gleam in their eyes as they leaned forward.  “..is it dead?”

Blanche’s composure broke for a moment.  “Enough, Klausen!” They shouted, vaporeon bristling at their rage.  “Release my family, and return the stolen pokemon or you will suffer the consequences.”

Klausen’s response came in the form of a chaotic laugh.  “Blanche.” Their voice had suddenly become completely emotionless, and their eyes were sheets of ice.  “You know you’re going to die here, right? Why bother. Just give in, and I might spare you - at the expense of your pokemon, of course.”

“No.” Blanche turned their eyes to their family, and the Mystic members were sitting up, watching them with wide, nervous eyes.  They strained against their bonds, eyes on fire as every cell in their body urged them to go to their leader’s side.  Blanche’s heart swelled with pride, but their eyes remained cold as they dashed back to Klausen.  “I will never give in.  Nor will you win - you lost the moment you abandoned your wisdom for power.  You can’t hope to hold this base against the might of Valor, Mystic and Instinct together.”

Klausen’s eye twitched. “Yeah, but Sparky isn’t here, is he? Only you two losers. And your vaporeon looks like it's about to give.”

Blanche looked down to the little pokemon.  Its body was bruised and battered, but when the creature raised its tired head to look Blanche in the eye, Blanche did not see exhaustion.  They saw determination, and a fierce will to fight.  “We will never give in.  Vaporeon, aqua tail!”

“Nidoking, poison sting!   _ End them!” _

Vaporeon and Nidoking thrashed around upon the ruins of the headquarters, water and acid spraying and splattering against the walls.  Lines of sweat dripped down Blanche’s face as they shouted command after command, their pokemon dodging and dancing through Nidoking’s devastating attacks.  Growing frustrated, Klausen barked an order - a stolen haunter and charmeleon joining the fight.  Now focusing on three enemies at once, Blanche was completely distracted.  They just needed to keep vaporeon fighting just long enough.

But just long enough for what?

Logic told her that they should flee to fight another day.

But...something was tugging at her heart.  Telling her to stay, hold her ground. That it wasn’t over yet.  

_ ‘Trust in your instincts.’  _ A smile tugged at the edge of Blanche’s lips.  ‘ _ All right, Spark.  I trust you.’   _ “Vaporeon, aqua tail then tackle!”

The vaporeon was completely wiped but fought on, slashing its tail across haunter’s torso then tackled charmeleon to the ground.  

Blanche didn’t see the nidoking.  Only heard the command that was screamed from their corrupt sibling.  “ _ DESTROY THEM.” _

The nidoking raced forward, its deadly, poison tipped horn brandished - but not towards vaporeon.  Towards Blanche.  Blanche closed their eyes, ready to meet their fate.  

Vaporeon leaped into the way.  Blanche instinctively wrapped their arms protectively around the pokemon, and the horn struck the creature in the side, launching them both backwards into a broken pillar.  

The wind was knocked out of Blanche’s chest, and they could feel blood trickling at the edge of their lips.

“Blanche,  _ no!”  _

Blanche heard footsteps as Candela raced forward, her arcanine and flareon shooting arcs of flame at any who dared tried to come close.  Candela collapsed to Blanche’s side, gathering the trainer into her arms while Blanche still clung onto her vaporeon, the little pokemon barely breathing.  

“Blanche, are you okay?” Candela whispered, drawing Blanche up into her chest.  The trainer gave a weak nod and stroked her vaporeon, and the weak pokemon gave a shudder in her arms.

“Aw, how cute.”

Candela snarled and twisted around to glare at Klausen.  “Typical that you can’t beat Blanche unless you cheat using three pokemon,” Candela barked.  “You were never half the trainer they are!”

“Yes, but Blanche is the one dying, and I am not. That must account for something.  Zane, where are the captive pokemon?”

“In the storage, ready for transportation.”

“Good.  Kill these two, then let’s get moving.  We’ve wasted enough time here.”  Candela and Blanche tensed.  The arbok and scyther stepped forward, and flareon curled protectively around her master’s body, too weak to fight any longer.  “It’s been fun, my dearest sibling,” Klausen mused, straightening their jacket and smoothing their palm over their pale hair.  “Now, arbok, scyther, if you will.”

The snake reared up, its fangs brandished and scyther raised its bladed limbs.

Blanche closed her eyes, tightening her grip on vaporeon, when her heart soared as a familiar voice split the air like a bolt of lightning.  

“Thundershock, go!”

There was a crash of thunder and a flash of light as bolts of electricity charged from the darkness of the ruins, striking Klausen and their two pokemon.  The three stiffened as bolts of energy zapped through their bodies, the lightning a constant hum until it dissipated and the three slumped over, stunned.

Candela grinned.  “Spark!”

The blonde charged from a hole in the wall, skidding to a stop in front of them, his jolteon bristling and spitting with rage beside him.  “I’m sorry I’m late,” he panted.  His blue eyes shot to Blanche and his face twisted with worry, but he asked no questions.  No answers were needed.  

Candela smirked.  “Better late than never,” she said with a weak smile.  

Spark kept his eyes on Blanche, who was gazing up at him, too weak to speak and Spark brushed his finger against their cheek.  “Everything is gonna be okay,” he promised them.  Candela frowned.  The normal, easy going smile was void from his features.  Instead, there was something she’d never seen on the boy.  On the man.  Anger.  And grim determination.  

“Well, well,  look what the meowth dragged in!”

Spark twisted around.  Klausen had made it back up onto their feet and was watching them with an amused expression.  “What’s the washout king of losers gonna do?” Klausen mused.  “Stupid us to death?” A round of callous laughter rose up among Team Rocket and Klausen’s eyes flashed.  “Your father would be disappointed. You don’t deserve to wear that jacket.”

Spark was silent.  He gave no response, only gazed at Klausen, his expression unreadable.  It was an unsteady silence.  Like the stillness before the storm, and static electricity seemed to lock a nervous expression onto Klausen’s features, despite the trainer trying to mask it up with a cocky smile.  But Candela felt it.  And as she watched Spark slowly rise to his feet, she smirked and looked to Klausen.  

“I think you forget that Spark is every inch the team leader that Blanche and I are,” Candela said slowly, loving the way that Klausen’s face twisted into worry.

Blanche gave a cough in Candela’s arms and looked up to meet their sibling’s eye.  “And when all else fails,” Blanche whispered, their quiet voice seeming to echo throughout the silent ruins.  “Everyone trusts...in their instincts.”   _ In Spark. _

Spark kept his cerulean eyes locked on Klausen, his fists curled at his sides.  “I won’t let you get away with hurting my friends or abusing pokemon.”  His voice held a deadly calm.  He glanced down to his jolteon, then back up to Klausen.  “I’m putting all my trust into my companion, my friend.  Pokemon are amazing creatures with excellent intuition, and can accomplish anything.  I’m going to show you that..”  He smirked, cracking his neck and rolled his shoulders.  “There is no shelter from the storm.”

Klausen’s eyes widened.  They gave a vicious snarl and pointed a finger, getting ready to spout a command when the wall behind them burst into shards of stone and rubble.  Team Rocket ducked, hiding their heads as blocks of rock blasted in all directions and Klausen spun around.  

Through the darkness and dust from the explosion came shapes.  Pokemon came through the hole in the wall, their necks free of collars and Klausen hissed, spinning around to Spark who gave her a familiar grin and a roll of his shoulders.  “Something told me I should rescue the pokemon you stole before I got to the friends.”  The pokemon strode right past Team Rocket, whom were all stunned like statues into silence as they went to Spark’s side.  Bolts of electricity emitted from jolteon, seeming to cocoon he and his master in electric armour, his hair rippling in its raw energy.

“How?!” Klausen spat. 

“Doesn’t matter.  Now you have a choice.  You can fight me, and all the pokemon that you have abused and tormented, or you can run” Spark’s eyes flashed.  “I recommend, you trust your instincts.”

Klausen’s lip twitched as their pale eyes shot from Spark to the pokemon at his side, before they gave a chuckle and threw up their hands.  “All right!  All right..Spark.  You win.”  Klausen clicked their tongue and the pidgeot flew down from the rafters in the ceiling, allowing Klausen to mount it and look back to Spark and his injured friends.  “This time.  But ‘instinct’ won’t save you forever.  One day, your intuition will fail you.”

“One day,” Spark mused.  “But it’s not this day.  Now get outta here!” He waved his hand and jolteon sent a spark of electricity hurdling towards pidgeot, striking the pokemon and Klausen twitched as bolts of electricity ran up their body.  They needed no more prompting.  Klausen kicked their feet into pidgeot’s side and the pokemon rose into the air while team rocket summoned their pokemon back into their pokeballs, scurrying through the cracks in the headquarters like raticates and disappeared from view.  

Spark exhaled, turning back to Candela and Blanche and frowned.  They were gawking at him, stunned like jolteon just gave them a shock.  “What?” he asked.  

“What made you go after the pokemon before coming to us first?” Candela asked finally once she could find her words and Spark gave her a bright grin.

“What do you think?”

“Instinct,” Candela said with a smile, helping Blanche to their feet.  The three untied the Mystic members who then raced to their liberated pokemon, tears shed and arms being thrown around their companion’s necks.  There was still a lot of damage done - the Mystic Headquarters was broken, shattered bones compared to what it used to be, and many of its members were hurt.  Spark walked among the injured, giving words of encouragement as his jolteon strode up to the weakened pokemon and gave them little nudges.  

And everywhere he walked, he was gazed upon with respect and admiration, nodding their heads and giving little bows as he strode past.  Blanche, watching this from where they stood, sighed and gave a shake of their head.  Spark didn’t even notice.  He was just doing what he wanted - helping others.  Blanche stepped forward.  

“Spark,” they said, capturing his attention and Spark spun around, giving a grin.

“Glad to see you’re back up on your feet,” Spark said.  

“I wanted to thank you.”

Spark snorted. “There’s no need to thank me.” Mindlessly, he brushed dust and rubble off Blanche’s shoulder, and a blush rose up on Blanche’s cheeks.  Spark noticed - and misinterpreted it, of course. “Hey, are you okay?”

Blanche didn’t respond.  

They snaked their hand out, grabbing Spark’s collar and pulled him in to plant a kiss on his lips.  “You are not to mention this to anyone,” Blanche commanded, their face deadpanned once again and Spark, reeling, gave a furious nod as Blanche stepped away.  The Mystic leader gave a shakened breath.  

Everything seemed to go wrong today.   

But there was one thing that Blanche knew that they’d always be able to have faith in.

They would always be able to trust in their Instincts.

Always be able to trust in Spark. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know you all wanted to see Spark kick ass but in my opinion, I don't think he ever wanted to fight. Spark loves to nurture. It's why he was drawn to hatching eggs rather than battling. He wants to see things grow and meet their full potential. He's lethal, sure, I mean he's the Instinct Team Leader, leading over thousands of members. But in his heart, he's not a fighter. So he would have tried to settle things peacefully before causing even more pain. To him, pain isn't the answer. As for his father and that little addition I made - I have a headcannon that Spark's father was a pokemon master. One of the greatest battlers this world has ever seen, until he was taken out by Team Rocket trying to save pokemon. His jacket was passed onto Spark, along with his ambitions. Spark when he was a little kid wanted to battle and be just like his dad, but he was just too soft hearted for it, and had to learn to follow his own dreams rather than his father's. So that comment was really meant to strike Spark hard. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm sorry if you were disappointed to not see Spark in battle, I tried to make him badass either way. Don't worry, in my main fanfic I'm writing (which you can find on my page) Spark will be in plenty of battles as he, Blanche and Candela battle against the corruption of the Shadowsphere: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764517/chapters/17707768


End file.
